


Teyla's Team

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: When Teyla speaks, her team listens.
Relationships: Ronon Dex & Teyla Emmagan & Rodney McKay & John Sheppard
Kudos: 13





	Teyla's Team

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal Oct. 22nd, 2010.

  
[Click to embiggen](http://www.squidge.org/~em-kellesvig/images/team_sepia.png)


End file.
